1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document information transmitting apparatus and a document information receiving apparatus in a communication system having the document information transmitting apparatus for transmitting document information and the document information receiving apparatus for receiving and displaying document information, said document information transmitting apparatus and said document information receiving apparatus being connected to each other through a communication line, and a document information processing apparatus for processing document information regardless of the fact that the document information processing apparatus constitutes communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been provided a computer network, with a server/client technology as a leading part, which makes it possible to access to a desired information source (server) anywhere in the world if it is accessible to a network having an information processing unit which is utilized as a client.
Specifically, recently, there has been established a world scale interactive service technology referred to as a WWW (World Wide Web), which is known as the most convenient technique for obtaining any character information or image information.
According to the WWW technology, an HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) document, which is put into a sentence, is transferred between a server and a client under a suitable transfer, wherein a request and a response are adopted in the form of the basic mode, and at the client end, a suitable display means (browser) is used to display portions except tags of the transmitted HTML document, that is, the original sentence or the original image.
On a screen of the client end, it is possible to designate various portions in the sentence by a pointer such as a mouse or the like. When such a designation is performed, the designated portion starts the associated work on the basis of the function of the associated tag.
For example, in a case where there is displayed a word associated with an address of another computer on a network in a sentence, and the associated tag has a statement such that "login as to a computer of the address", simply designating the word with the pointer by the user implements a work up to the login as to the computer.
In addition, it should be noticed that as a network environment develops, there appears a concept such as a "moving type of terminal", and also computers are miniaturized, so that it becomes easy to obtain information at any place.
However, it is the actual state that the current information transmission service does not consider circumstances of the receiver end. As the most important one of the circumstances of the receiver end, there is raised a "display capacity of a screen", that is, the number of characters which is permitted to be displayed at a time.
Nowadays, there appears an operation system of a window system. Such an operation system permits a part could not be displayed on a screen at a time to be displayed on the screen by scrolling sentences in the screen by means of scrolling. However, there are not so few information processing apparatuses having no window system as mentioned above or the screen scrolling function. Further, it is noted that even if the information processing apparatus has the screen scrolling function, it is preferable to display simultaneously information messages as many as possible on a screen.
For these reasons, there is raised a need such that an information processing apparatus, which is available for a communication but poor in a display capacity (the number of characters permitted to be displayed at a time is few), can accept an information content in the same degree as an information processing apparatus having a large display capacity.